Ainsi s'achève la musique de la nuit
by RedFluffyFox
Summary: Courte histoire de ce qui -selon moi- aurait du se passer à la fin du Fantôme de l'Opéra (2004). Je ne possède pas l'histoire ni les personnages.


_« Ainsi s'achève la musique de la nuit ! »_

Tels étaient les mots chantés que Christine venait d'entendre alors qu'elle quittait le repaire de l'Enfer aux côtés de son fiancée, Raoul. Son cœur était brisé, la vision de son Ange qui pleurait et souhaitait simplement son amour en retour était déjà déchirante, mais l'entendre chanter avec un tel désespoir et une infinie tristesse, cela finit de l'achever.

Elle réfléchit, aussi intensément qu'elle ne l'eut jamais fait. Raoul était son amour d'enfance, mais il avait grandi et était devenu le Vicomte qu'il était destiné à être, et elle l'aimait, du moins pas autant que son Ange. Mais son cœur lui criait simplement que le choix ne fut pas le bon. Après tout, ce fut de longues années de séparations entre le Vicomte et elle, et il ne l'a remarqua pas quand elle fut un simple rat d'opéra, mais il l'adora quand elle parut sur scène comme une diva pour la première fois de sa vie.

Son Ange, lui, fut avec elle depuis de nombreuses années, toujours à son écoute, à lui enseigner son savoir, à veiller sur elle, et a toujours cru et fait ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Il lui avait offert son amour, et elle, elle l'avait rejetée face au premier homme, un homme qu'elle connaissait bien étant enfant, et elle lui avait parlée de manière si cruelle… Et maintenant ? Elle avait trahit la personne qu'elle aimait le plus devant une foule de spectateur, et l'avait cruellement délaissé, ne lui laissant qu'une bague et une trahison en son souvenir.

\- - Christine ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Raoul d'une voix douce.

\- - Je… Raoul, je… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, plus le bateau s'éloigner du repaire du Fantôme, plus elle réalisait que son amour pour le Vicomte était une précipitation dont elle devait se sortir.

\- - Je sais que ce que nous avons vécu était difficile, mais nous sommes en sécurité maintenant… Il enlaça ses épaules avec son bras.

\- - Ce n'est pas… Je ne… Oh, Raoul… Elle laissa s'échappait un flot de larmes et de douloureux sanglots. Raoul retira son bras et arrêta le bateau en poussant un long soupir de tristesse.

\- - Tu sais, Petite Lotte, j'ai bien vu que ton cœur était partagé, je ne suis pas un homme aveugle, et je m'en voudrais terriblement si tu n'étais pas heureuse, surtout avec moi. Je sais que tu _l'_ aime, et… si je dois te libérer de tes engagements envers moi, car tu aimes cet … homme… plus que tu ne m'aimes alors je ne peux que te laisser partir et ne pas m'y opposer. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, j'ai mené une longue bataille pour avoir ton amour, pourtant, si ton cœur et toi ne pouvez pas m'aimer comme moi je t'aime, alors je ne peux pas te retenir. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal à toi, qu'il fera tout pour te protéger … qu'il t'aimera comme personne ne le fera jamais, et il possède aussi un don de la musique, cette musique que je ne peux pas t'offrir et que tu désires et chérit tant. Il pleurait de chaudes larmes, et Christine fut surprise qu'il la laisse partir ainsi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il l'a coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec une femme qui est partagée en deux, et qui dans chaque son mélodieux de sa voix, possède la voix de son Ange de la Musique, qui n'est pas moi, mais l'amour de sa vie ?

\- - Raoul… Mon bon et cher Raoul, je suis sincèrement désolée, pour tout. Tout ce que j'ai pu causer, notamment ce mal que je suis en train de faire à ton cœur si doux et si bon. Il est vrai, j'aime mon Ange, j'aime ... le Fantôme de l'Opéra, et je sais que ce choix là est le bon. Je t'aime, mais pas de la même façon, tu es tout aussi important dans mon cœur, mais c'est cet homme, c'est lui qui fait battre mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon cher Raoul, tu es un homme bon et honnête, et je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur, en espérant que tu puisses trouver la femme qu'il te faudra pour soigner ton cœur et te faire oublier l'amour que tu me portes. Elle s'éleva sur ses pointes de pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, auxquels il répondit, goutant à leurs larmes chaudes et salés coulant sur leurs joues.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit faire demi-tour à la barque aussi rapidement qu'il put, essayant de faire en sorte que Christine puisse arrivée avant la foule en colère. Ce fut lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le sol rocheux du repaire, qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux scintillant de larmes.

\- - Adieu, Christine Daaé, je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, et j'espère sincèrement te revoir un jour, lui dit-il en baisant sa main.

\- - Raoul de Chagny, j'espère que ta route te mènera vers de meilleurs lendemains et que tes jours soient remplis du bonheur que tu mérites tant, dit-elle en caressant sa joue de son autre main. Il hocha la tête silencieusement et poussa la barque pour partir. Il se retourna non sans jeter un dernier regard à sa bien-aimée et disparu rapidement comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Christine prit une forte inspiration et se dirigea vers le levier de la grande porte du repaire. Elle l'abaissa, forçant la porte à se fermer. Elle espérait que cela retienne la foule assez longtemps pour lui permettre de fuir et retrouver son Ange. Elle fit demi-tour et chercha son Ange tout en l'appelant lorsque qu'elle remarqua des débris de verres jonchant le sol et un candélabre jeté au sol. Christine releva la tête et vit un rideau de velours rouge, c'est en le soulevant qu'elle vit un chemin aussi noir que l'encre. La jeune diva prit hâtivement un chandelier non loin et rentra rapidement dans la noirceur de ce passage, éclaira par la faible lueur des bougies qu'elle tenait.

 _« Mon Ange,_

 _Pardonne-moi, mon Ange,_

 _Reviens-moi, attends-moi,_

 _Ange de la Musique,_

 _Pardonne-moi mon Maître »_

Son chant résonna entre les parois tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Elle écouta attentivement et entendit une faible réponse assez lointaine.

 _« Christine, Christine,_

 _Cette voix qui me hante,_

 _Me hantera-t-elle jusqu'à ma mort ?»_

Christine courut dans son long tunnel pleurant de crainte d'avoir perdu celui qui était tout pour elle.

\- - Mon Ange ! Mon Ange ! cria-elle.

\- - Christine ? Elle entendit un murmure et approcha le chandelier de la voix, ce qui lui permit de voir le Fantôme assis au sol, une main sur son visage déformé. Christine ?

\- - Mon Ange, je suis revenue à toi ! La jeune fille posa le chandelier et étreignit son amour. Il sanglota et pleura contre elle.

\- - Tu…Tu es revenue ? Osa-t-il demandait.

\- - Je suis revenue, et pour toujours, mon Ange.

\- - Oh, Christine… Il passa lentement ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte d'amour. Christine le laissa aller pendant de longues minutes, tout en frottant son dos et en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il parla enfin, sa voix légerement rocailleuse. Tu restes avec moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait, après avoir vu ce visage hideux ?

\- - Tu as fait de mauvaises choses, mais Dieu pardonne toujours, et en ce qui concerne ton visage, il ne m'inspire aucun dégout. Tu es toujours mon Ange…

\- - Erik, mon prénom est… Erik, murmura-t-il.

\- - Erik… La jeune femme fit rouler le prénom sur sa langue et s'approcha du visage d'Erik. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et se retira lentement, le voyant souriant avec la plus belle lueur de bonheur qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Il faut y aller, la foule doit déjà être dans le repaire ! Il se releva, tout en l'aidant et saisit le chandelier. Attends, je… j'ai pris ça, au cas où tu le voudrais encore, bien que cela ne me dérange pas sans … Christine lui tendit son masque, il lui sourit et lui prit des mains pour le jeter au sol.

\- - C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, je pense qu'un nouveau serait plus approprié, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Ils entendirent la foule au loin, Erik prit la main de Christine et l'a fit venir avec lui dans la noirceur du tunnel. Une douce musique résonna des deux amants.

 _« Vivons un amour unique et sublime_

 _Vivons-le je suis prêt(e) à te suivre_

 _Donne-moi tes nuits tes jours, tes nuits, tes matins_

 _Dis que tu m'aime,_

 _Aime moi c'est tout ce que je veux »_

Quelques années plus tard :

C'était une journée ensoleillée sur la ville de Rome. Une douce brise vînt rafraichir une belle femme qui surveillait son enfant en train de jouer dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Elle sentit soudainement une main se faufiler sur son ventre arrondie, tandis qu'elle reconnut son époux passant son autre main dans sa chevelure et dégager son cou avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

\- - Tu es magnifique comme toujours, Christine…

Elle se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son mari qui y répondit volontiers.

\- - Papa ! Un petit garçon vînt sauter sur l'homme qui était autrefois l'effrayant fantôme de l'Opéra.

\- - Viens-là mon grand ! Erik saisit son fils contre lui et enlaça sa femme, fier d'avoir une famille après de si nombreuses années de solitude.

Christine regarda son Ange, et lui sourit tandis qu'elle fredonna doucement.

 _« Ainsi, s'achève la musique de la nuit ! »_


End file.
